


【授权翻译】The Occasional Sentimentality / 偶然的多愁善感

by ayarainheart



Series: Sociopaths in Love - 中文翻译 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU世界 – 人类, M/M, 不安全性爱, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 公共场合性爱, 反社会者, 墙壁性爱, 嫉妒, 已公开关系, 摩擦性行为, 无套性爱, 暴力, 独占欲行为, 粗暴性爱, 自愿问题, 非健康关系
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/pseuds/ayarainheart
Summary: Dean有Winchester的家族事业，Castiel是个独立承包人，对于暴力的嗜好是他们之间的共同之处。八个月以来，他们都在短暂而激烈地“不期而遇”。但就像其他事一样，这种方式并不是长久之计。





	【授权翻译】The Occasional Sentimentality / 偶然的多愁善感

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Occasional Sentimentality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575898) by [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D). 



> Many thanks to Annie D (scaramouche) for letting me translate this fantastic story into Chinese!
> 
> 请务必留意上方的Tag，角色设定都不是什么好人

Sam想说，他是看在Dean的份上，才选了这些糟心的夜总会，但那也不是全部事实。在公开场合谈论生意总是有诸多好处的：周围的其他狂欢给他们提供了避风港；Sam假装自己在迁就他的大哥；Dean照看着Sam的同时，可以得到一些乐子。

他们今晚正在这种模式下工作着。Sam蜷缩在他闲适的小角落里，对着那些蠢货耸耸肩——那些可能会、也可能不会用巨额支票来雇用他们帮忙处理麻烦事儿的蠢货们。

而Dean那边，正在享受他的夜晚乐趣，向着在他大腿上舞动着的、年轻又甜美的小妞示好。她的表情暧昧不清，但她那双在夜总会迷蒙的空气里隐约发光的灰色眼眸十分引人注目。她对他说了什么，但Dean听不见。反正，今晚她也没有什么有趣的事情可以说。

他的手机在桌子上，屏幕闪烁着，收到了一条信息。

Dean瞥了Sam一眼，但他弟弟仍处于捕食者模式，露出獠牙，两条胳膊搁在沙发背上，让自己看起来比平时更魁梧。交易还没谈妥，但看起来他胜券在握。

那条信息可能来自于Bobby。或者来自于Ellen，可能是要告诉他们，他们的新地盘又着火然后被烧毁了。（百发百中，这他妈难道不是在挑衅吗？）

然而，这条信息不是他们中任何一个发来的。那是个陌生的号码，Dean点开信息，跳出一张图片：某张模糊的偷拍照片，上面有一个金发的、略有魅力的小妞骑在某位帅哥身上，头向后仰着。不，等等，看起来她还穿着内衣，所以那可能是在跳膝上舞。

Dean把脸凑近屏幕。照片的角度很奇怪，灯光在人物的轮廓上打上了一层诡异的阴影。而且那个人看起来是……好吧，那位帅哥是 **Dean** 。他重新靠回椅背上，举起手机，让自己可以同时看着他腿上的女孩和手机屏幕。呵。

“这里不能拍照，宝贝。”那小妞开口道。“保镖们可不管你是谁——”

“我看起来像是在拍照吗？”Dean反驳道。

那么，Cas就在这附近。见鬼，他现在多半正观察着Dean。Dean很轻易就能想象出那幅画面：他穿着他的那件稍大的夹克外套——出于某种原因为了让人们尽量不要注意到他；他面无表情的脸；他的眼睛里只流露出那些浮于表面的情绪。他会把手插在口袋里，其中一只手攥着他瞒过门口那人带进来的手机。

可怜的、饥渴的Cas啊，躲在暗处，等待着一场“大战”。因为距离最近一次Dean“好心”把他操舒服了已经有，多少来着，几个星期了吧。

天哪，最近那次真是场美妙的性爱。那时他追着Cas到了某个偏远地方的小屋里——说的好像玩消失就能让Dean放慢速度一样——把他绑在了床上，用Dean为他特制的工具扩张了他的身体。然而，最美妙的环节是，Dean **仅仅** 用了舌头就让他射了，因为Cas就是那样的骚货。

Cas一定气疯了。那次他没有享受到他的鸡巴，而那家伙迷恋他的鸡巴。

他现在应该又变紧了吧。迫切渴望着自己的皮肤被印上崭新的标记。大、坏、蛋Castiel，那个只在灰色地带和暗处才能打探到他的各种假名的混蛋，在Dean面前却降格为一个没有老二就活不下去的骚货。其实Dean并不能责怪他——Dean就是那么优秀。

Dean手里的手机再次振动起来， 另一张照片出现在屏幕上。

一时间，Dean没弄明白他到底看到了什么。那是一张Cas光裸后背的特写——就算化成灰他都认得出那对蝴蝶骨——但让他大脑思维停滞的是，有一只手覆在了那裸露的后背中间。

那是别人的手。从照片角度来看，那只手的主人多半是拍了这张照片的人。

有别的人碰了Cas。

Dean突然站起身，那个女孩惨叫着摔到了地上。

今天晚上被毁了。有人正对着Dean大喊大叫，但Dean只是伸手推开了他们，让他们不要挡住自己的路。他们不重要，那些都不重要，晚点他会向Sam道歉。

“狗娘养的。”即使在昏暗的灯光下，Dean的视野依然格外锐利。他的心跳声甚至盖过了充斥在这鬼地方的糟糕音乐。Cas就在这里的某个地方，躲在这些肉体、噪音和烟雾之后。但是Dean会找到他的。找到他，还有他的那个小朋友。

Dean用眼角瞥到，门口照向男厕所的消毒灯短暂地闪烁了一下。灯的背光处站着那熟悉的黑发脑袋。

像这样的时间里，周遭的世界不复存在。只有Dean和这场追猎，Dean和他的猎物，Dean和那个叫作Castiel的蠢货。Dean追着Castiel到了男厕所最里面的隔间，用力把他脸朝里按在了墙上。

Dean抓住他的时候，Cas喘着气。那声喘息轻飘飘的、上气不接下气，几乎被夜总会的噪音所吞没。他竭力挤出一句简短的“你——”随后被Dean的动作所打断——Dean掐住了他的后颈，把他的脸压向了墙壁。Cas屡次试图向后推开他，但那非常容易应付。Cas太想要这个了，所以他并没有真心在挣扎。

Cas今天穿了件不合身的衬衫和宽松长裤。没有夹克外套，但Dean可以打赌，他一定是把它拉在了某个地方。可能是留在了他给自己订的桌子上。因为要脱掉夹克外套太浪费时间了。宽松的长裤和衬衫意味着Dean可以更轻松地扒光他。只需稍加撕扯，那条裤子现在已经堆在了Cas的脚踝处，衬衫被拽至手腕处，捆住了他的手臂。

这可 **是** Cas，毕竟，他一直对此如此饥渴。

“看看这是谁。”Dean说道。Cas的身体被他牢牢压在下方，热腾腾地发着抖，似是随时准备要战斗。Dean前倾身体，感受着Cas的气味，伸出舌头舔舐着他脸侧流淌而下的汗水。

“难道你没有伴儿吗？”Cas咕哝着，Dean用膝盖顶了一下Cas的大腿后侧，使他失去平衡。当然，那没什么关系。因为Dean环住了Cas的腰，把他调整至一个用来操的最佳角度。

“他在这里呢，”Dean答道，拉开裤子拉链。他妈的，他已经硬了。Cas就是该死的毒品，因为，仅仅是靠近他，就让Dean像是十年没有让小弟弟上班一样饥渴难耐。那种兴奋感显然也是（和毒品）一样的。虽然在Dean握住他的阴茎，长驱直入的时候，他的手并没有发抖。“有人的小洞没有被喂饱。”

操他妈的，真他妈紧。Cas柔软地包裹着他，紧致而火热。有趣的是，他里面也是湿漉漉的。Cas发出的那些声音，就好像快要缺氧了一样。他的呜咽声渐渐变轻，直到Dean彻底进入他的归属地。这里是属于Dean的地盘，Cas是为他而生，为这个而生的。因为有些时候，在他干他的时候，世界把奇迹倾倒在了Dean的大腿上。

“Dean。”Cas喘着气，他贴着Dean的身体扭动着。如果是其他人，他们会试着挣脱那个在他们体内向上顶弄的阴茎。但这是Cas，他只想让他进得更深，更深更狠，用那种拍击臀部的方式，可以把他撞到墙面上再弹回来。Dean当然可以履行这种方式，所以他立马照做，以一种快速的节奏进出着Cas的身体。

老天啊，操，Dean恨不得把他埋在墙里，这样他就是个在他想要的时候就能给他操的小洞。Cas挣扎得太厉害了，所以现在Dean所能做的就是把Cas狠狠撞向那坚硬的表面，用他的手他的腿他的老二来固定住他。那样他就能尽情地操着那瓣可爱的屁股，直到Cas尖叫出声。

“嘿，嘿，伙计。”有个蠢蛋走到了他们的隔间面前，皱着眉，像是在说谁他妈的关心Dean忘了关上门。“他在伤害你吗？”

Cas转过头，瞪着他，气哼哼地压低声音说道：“少管闲事。”Dean不管不顾地继续操弄着他，在听到Cas这句话后咧嘴笑了。Dean再次把他的脑袋按向了木头墙壁。Cas喘着气，肌肉本能地收紧，挤压着Dean的阴茎。“ **哦** 。”

“哈，这就是了。”Dean对着那个闯入的傻蛋眨了下眼睛。那人摇摇头，离开了。这里还有其他人在交配，不会注意到Cas正像个婊子一样扭来扭去。就Dean而言，这里只有Cas，只有那堵墙，只有他们之间的交合，还有Cas温软的哭叫声。这些使得Dean高度兴奋，无法抽离。

“Dean。”Cas喘息着。

这里的灯光一团糟，所以Dean无法清楚地看见Cas是如何为他打开身体，但他仍可以想象出那幅画面。他已经以各种方式欣赏过Cas了，被捆成一团的他，身体彻底展开的他。从他身上索取了他认为可以索取的一切，但神奇的是什么呢？Dean **还没完** 。Dean尚未能了解到Cas所有的一切，因为曾有人警告过Dean，Cas就是个谜（ **有人说他杀了自己的家人** ）。并且，在这些该死的猫鼠游戏里，他们在一个月里只会见面一次，也许两次。

Dean通常在几小时内就会和别人分手，有时候是几天。那是种专业的自豪，非常感谢。随后某个类似他妈的 **Castiel** 出现了，饥肠辘辘、难以捉摸，并且如此该死的令人垂涎。Dean费了相当长的一段时间才搞明白，那并不是他的幻觉。

这些都是真实的。这场性爱是真的，Cas的哭喊声是真的，裹着Dean下体的肌肉拉扯感也是真真切切的。像这样的时间里，Dean是神明，而Castiel就是那个需要被来回操弄的野兽，肩膀撞着木板，就好像Dean给他的还不够快，不够狠。

然而，从这个角度，Dean可以清楚地看见Cas的整片后背。他可以精确地看见他脊柱的那个凹陷处——照片里那双手所在的位置。Dean把自己的手覆在了那个位置，想知道他是否能把那个杂种从Cas的身体记忆里燃烧殆尽。

“他在看着我们吗，Cas？”Dean来了一次绝佳的插入，睾丸撞击着Cas完美的屁股。“你那个毛手毛脚的伙伴，他看着我们吗？”

Cas发出了一声陌生的、近乎歇斯底里的声音，差不多是在笑。于是Dean伸出手，握住Cas的阴茎根部， **用力捏着** ，使得Cas无助地在这有限的狭窄空间里挣扎起来。

“回答我，”Dean低声咆哮着，“他现在在这里吗？他碰你了吗？”

“所以为什么，”Cas喘着气，“我要回答你？”

“因为你必须得回答我。”Dean碾磨着Cas的身体，听到他发出了预料中的啜泣声。“如果你不告诉我，你就别想得到满足。”

事情是，事情就是，像Cas这样的人，是无法半路熄火的。至少，Dean没法想象他做到一半就停手。尤其是每一次他们在一起的时候，Cas是如此饥渴难耐，仿佛他得不到满足的话，就会发疯（变得更疯）。像他那样的人需要自己的应对措施。天晓得，当Cas想要某样东西的时候，他就会去争取。如果Cas想要鸡巴的话……好吧。

只要他想，他可以和任何人睡。他可以去任意的低俗风流场所，爬到桌子上，分开双腿，享用房间里所有的鸡巴。谁会拒绝那样的事呢？Dean当然一直都无法拒绝。

直至现在 **仍无法拒绝** 。

那他妈的根本不公平。Dean把他操得深至卵蛋，Cas把他吞入直至卵蛋。数月这样的来回，而Dean依然只能抓挠着表层。

“你没有权利问这些。”Cas低吼着。当Dean顶到他的前列腺时，他的脑袋向后仰起，获得了几秒钟极致的性快感。但紧接着他又嘶吼起来，“你腿上那个女孩又是谁?”

“什么女孩？”Dean问道，“ **那个** 女孩？谁他妈在乎？”

“那谁他妈又在乎，我有没有骑在别人的老二上？” 一下猛烈的抽插，把Cas顶得脚尖踮起，他倒抽了一口气。

“你这混蛋！”Dean的后背明天一定会不好受的，但那是明天的事了。目前，只有这美妙而肮脏的、和Cas一起的交配仪式。如果Cas认为他能侥幸逃脱，那他就是个傻瓜。Dean会把他擦除干净，狠狠地、快速地捣进他肿胀的后穴——虽然老天知道，Cas不配得到这个——直到那个该死的入侵者被彻底地从他的系统里冲刷出去。

“哦上帝。”Cas喘息着，绷紧了身体，随后射了出来。

Cas身上有着许多绝妙的事情，其中Dean最喜欢的事情之一，就是他总是在不经意间就射了。每一次的高潮都是一种惊喜，仿佛是因为，只有在Dean向着那个方向引导他时，他的身体才会到达顶点。

因为，他的身体，只有Dean可以使用。

于是，伴随着方才那个萦绕于他脑海里的想法，现在该轮到Dean高潮了。他他妈的能让自己在这里迷失，这最棒的快感，他个人的天堂领域。Dean的整个身体都燃烧起来，燃尽了所有一切，只剩下某些难以捉摸的、纯粹的、 **自由的** 东西。

好吧，也许Cas并不是唯一那个饥渴难耐的。

Dean又冲着Cas摆动了一会儿身体，追逐着最后那波快速聚集的快感。Cas的呼吸现在平稳下来了，他的神志慢慢重组起来，从他释放时四下散落的地方，恢复到它本该有的样子。

周遭的世界渐渐把他们拉回现实。嘈杂而令人厌恶，尼古丁的味道，和其他隔间里交欢过后留下的气味。从Cas体内拔出来并不像插进去时那般有趣，Dean抓了一把手纸，轻轻地把自己擦拭干净。

“所以你打不打算告诉我？”Dean问道，“我得砍掉某个人的手。”

Cas转过身，拉起他皱得一塌糊涂的衬衫，重新穿上后，翻了个白眼。

真他妈令人恼火。Dean重新把Cas用力推到了墙上，一只手卡着他的喉咙。当腹部被某种尖锐物体顶住的时候，他愣住了。他低头瞥了一眼Cas手里的刀，好像要说，他到底他妈的把它藏在哪里了？

“退后，Dean，”Cas说道，“他不重要。”

“不重要？”Dean不管不顾地前倾身体，无视了刀刃破开皮肤时的刺痛。“你让别人碰了你，并且那不重要？”

“我不欠你任何东西。”Cas抬起膝盖，用力顶在Dean **终于他妈的软下来了的** 下体处，看到Dean皱起眉，他笑了起来。“既然你可以和别人玩得这么开心，我不明白，为什么我不可以。”

“怎么，你认为我们是一样的？”Dean轻轻地笑了，“我们之间可不是这样玩的，Cas。”

“哦？”Cas睁大了双眼，带着好奇与惊讶的嘲弄神色。（ **骗子，骗子，裤衩烧光（注），Castiel明明感受到了太多这之间的情绪，却假装他什么都没有感觉到。** ）“你认为你可以控制我吗，Dean？”  
（注：原文“Liar, liar, pants on fire.”出自英国童谣。）

在这个节点，Dean没可能再来一回合。他的蛋蛋表示它们已经进入歇业时间了。但他无法对Cas眼中的挑衅视而不见。

当然，Dean知道现在是什么情况。这就是Cas会做的事。这也是他们会做的事，在这持续数月的你追我逃游戏里。Cas乐于惹恼Dean，因为他就他妈的是个疯子。唯一能擒住他的机会是，他有时也会拉屎，而那一•点•儿•也•不•有•趣。而Dean只想抓住他，把那些念头都从他脑海里驱散出去。老天啊，Dean刚把Cas捆起来然后把他插射了，可他现在 **还在** 生气？真是令人愉快。

“如果你碰了别人，那我们就结束了。”Dean说道，“这个就结束了，并且那都将是你的错。你忘了我们是怎么到今天这样的吗？是 **你** 找上了 **我** ，一切才开始的。”

“然后你让一切又重新开始了。”

“因为我知道你有多需要我。”Dean捕捉到了Cas试图隐藏的一闪而过的畏缩，他笑了起来。想想看吧，Cas **想要** 把Dean当作信仰。“事实是，我不像你，我随时可以大摇大摆离开。”

“不，你不能。”

“不，我能。”Dean贴近他，发现Cas收回了他的刀，又咧开嘴笑了起来，啃咬着Cas的嘴唇。“没关系，什么时候你准备告诉我你的决定了，随时可以爬回来找我。”

“我有多需要你，你就有多需要我。”Cas气哼哼地从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“并没有。”Dean撤开身体，看到Cas蹒跚着向前，差点摔倒，窃笑起来。

操，这样的Cas真是养眼，几乎没法再穿的衣服随意地挂在他身上，腹部上都是精液。还有下次，Dean一定会把他扔到最近的地板上，再干他一次，不管是用他的老二或他的手指或是其他随便什么，他都不在乎。Cas正盯着Dean，好像他是 **在乎的** 。Dean勉强抑制了自己想要大声欢呼胜利的冲动。

“由你来决定。”Dean说着，一副和蔼可亲、貌似很友好的样子，一边扣上了自己的纽扣。他拍了拍Cas的脸，看到Cas扭开头，忍不住偷笑。“想不明白你为什么一直要抗争，那明明就是你的一部分。”

“真的吗？”面露嘲讽的Cas真是个尤物。“你真的能忍受这样的念头？让其他人和我——”

Dean一拳砸向了墙壁。综合各方面看来，这已经是个温和的反应了。Cas的下嘴唇因为吃惊而微微张开，这使他分神，但尚未太过分神。

“你说的没错，我不能。”Dean咬牙切齿地说道，“那就是为什么我像个蠢货一样发狂。我不需要处理那些破烂事。那不是我的风格。”如果他现在吻Cas的话，将会是个糟糕的主意，所以他没有这么做。看见了吗，Sammy，他还是 **有点** 自控能力的。

“那么，再会了。”Cas收紧下巴，一眨不眨地紧盯着Dean的双眼。“刚才……很不错。”

“下回见。”

如果Cas认为，Dean没法把他一个人晾在一边，那他想必感觉到了什么。Dean非常乐于给Cas戴上他想要的镣铐。但一想到要和其他人 **分享** 他，就让Dean不禁作呕。一张画布只能配上一名画师，在Dean的世界里，这就是规矩，非常感谢。

Dean对着Cas咧嘴一笑，向着出口走去，推开了某个挡路的傻蛋，回归他的世界——那个Sam正准备因为他开小差而吹胡子瞪眼、大喊大叫的世界。

+

“兄弟，我很抱歉。”Dean感觉自己已经是第一百次说这句话了。“把合同给我，我会处理的。”

“抱歉并没有什么用，Dean，”Sam抱怨着，“如果你和Cas想要些独处的时间，那完全没问题。但是在男厕所里？你是认真的吗？”

“哈，就像你 **从来没有** 做过 **这种事** 一样。”Dean以Sam的方式向对方投过去一个坏笑，虽然那个大脚野人像个小兔崽子一样把胳膊交叠于胸前。“老天啊，放松点，这次我们又没有搞砸任何事。”

应付生气的Cas是一码事，但应付愠怒的Sam他至少还是很熟练的。Dean伸出手，笑嘻嘻地拍拍弟弟的肩膀，Sam嘟囔着，扭过头，盯着这里发生的一切。Dean把注意力回到正事上，重新掌控局面，忍住想要掐掉音乐的冲动——至少让Sam可以自在地散发他的怨念。Dean知道Sam并不是因为交易而感到恼火，甚至也不是因为要在这夜总会消耗额外的财政支出而恼火。抛开Dean对Sam开的玩笑，他确实很欣赏这份感情。

事实是，Cas是个疯子。像是，真正的该死的疯子，差-不-多-是-在-一-个-对-全-麦-谷-物-和-近-亲-通-奸-狂-热-崇-拜-的-环-境-下-长-大-的，这类的疯子。并且，在这类疯子的概念里，是不会对自己痴迷的东西放手的。对于和Cas保持关系这件事，Sam认为Dean疯了，但那是因为他对此存在着某种积怨——第一，在那几个月里，Cas假装奴隶把他们耍得团团转；第二，只要Cas想要见到Dean，无论他们在哪里，他都会突然闯进来。

Dean是个好哥哥。相对于Sam所有的牢骚来说，Dean从来没有因为Sam持续不断爱上想要杀了他自己的人，而给过他脸色。

Cas没有想要杀了Dean。

Cas **可以** 杀了Dean。当他在他们老地盘的那一个月左右的时间里，被他们当作家庭成员并乐在其中的时候，他明明有成千上百次机会可以杀掉Dean。Dean只要想到这个，就依然觉得分外抓狂——在那几个星期里，他还有Sam，和一只假扮成小猫咪的大老虎共同生活在同一屋檐下，他可能在任意瞬间就露出獠牙并把他们撕得粉碎。而他没有。Cas没有这么做。

还有，嘿，如果对于有这么一个如此渴望他的凶猛野兽，让Dean甘之如饴，那这就是他自己的事情。

“请不要再摸你自己了，”Sam说道，“我还在这儿呢。”

Dean大笑起来——他们早就做过超越相互手淫的事情了——但还是努力地把手从自己裆部挪开。无论如何，如果驶上正轨，他可能就无法适时下车了。最好把那些回忆留到稍晚的时候再回味。“嘿，至少我迫不及待地想要开始Bobby拿下的那笔生意。你会处理好的，不是吗？”

“好吧。”Sam掏出手机，茫然地把它像保险单一样轻松摆弄着。“你能告诉我，你们的下一回合大概在什么时候吗？下次该轮到你追Cas了，对吗？”

“什么？你还给这订日程表了？”

“呃，我想我 **不得不** 这么做，Dean。至少在之前的时候，Cas只会在你没有工作的时候对你发动袭击，不过很显然，现在不一样了。”

“如果这能让你好受点的话——我打算让Cas自食其果一段时间。”

“当然。”

“我是认真的！”Dean大喊道，“他今天看起来很奇怪，我需要杀杀他的威风。”

也许下回该轮到Dean去追捕Cas了。主动出击或许是他概念中唯一要比——在某个理应是坚不可摧的藏身处关上灯后，却发现Cas已经在那里等着他——更为刺激的事情。但Dean还是有一定程度的耐心的。Cas需要被教育一下。

Cas **会** 比他先一步崩溃。Dean也许还没有把自己的内里全都在一张地图上摊开，但他知道Cas能够克服他自己。他只是需要一点点鼓励而已。

上次Cas在他面前变得奇怪，是他们最后一次在老房子里做爱的时候。Dean有时依然会在某个幻影用刀刃抵着他脖子的幻觉中醒来。他的身体依然记得，Cas是如何在黑暗中骑在他身上，充满自信的双手和双唇索取着它们所想要的一切。那是Dean第一次明白，他究竟看到了什么，以及Cas究竟是什么模样的。哦，在Sam把他买下的那一刻，他就知道Cas身上有点问题，但在那之前，他完全不清楚，那到底是什么样的问题。

Cas找上他，是因为他想要某些只有Dean才能给他的东西。意识到这件事，使得Dean头脑发昏，尤其是在他们双双高潮之后，Dean仰望着Cas的脸，看到了某些Cas不想让他看见的东西。

迷失的灵魂有着犹如阴影的双眼。

老实说，Dean发现，Cas这么一团糟，是因为他根本不知道——或者几乎不知道——他自己想要什么或是自己会成为什么。如果他知道，那他就不会在该死的这么长时间内只知道肉体上的 **索取** ，从而把他和Dean的关系搞成一团乱麻。这就是Dean和他不一样的地方。

所以Cas吓坏了，然后跑了。对于他把自己的欲望暴露给Dean这件事，他不知道要如何处理。

作为回应，Dean做了合乎常理的事情，然后找到了他。他搜寻着回忆，把它与Ash在大屋的备用系统里找到的那些监控录像结合起来；他让Bobby在Cas身上消耗了尽可能多的聪明才智，花了好多功夫来挖掘资料，最后却只得到了些零散的雇佣合同、杀人名单和某些新闻剪报（有一部分和前面提到的令人毛骨悚然的见鬼狂热崇拜有关）。

然而，那些已经足够让他来追踪Cas了。Dean找到了他，把他操了一顿；作为报复，Cas找到了Dean，把 **他** 睡了一次。在那之后，他们就这样来来回回了将近八个月，真是Dean用以一点一点地使Cas分崩离析的绝佳游戏形式。他们的生活依然继续着（Cas现在已经是个独立承包人了，而Dean总是有他的Winchester家族事业），只有周末才是他们不再相互追逐的幕间休息时间。停工时间。真令人欣慰。

Sam喜欢拿这个开玩笑，说Dean和Cas之间的事是他数年来最为持久的一次关系。是啊，说的好像Dean会听取那个因为前女友在他们纪念日企图把他烧死而原地石化的人的意见一样。（Dean还是挺喜欢Jess的，虽然他不会当着Sam的面告诉他。）

然而，Dean和Cas，他们只是在享受乐趣。他们都发掘了对方隐藏的“应激兴奋点”，因为Dean可不会因为他的马 **想要** 被装上马鞍骑在胯下，而对他的礼物挑三拣四（注）。  
（注：原文是“Dean ain’t gonna look a gift horse in the mouth when it wants to be mounted and saddled. ”，其中“look a gift horse in the mouth”的意思是“对礼物挑三拣四”，后半句的“it”应该是双关，对应前半句的horse，也暗指Cas。）

这也是为什么Dean知道Cas会回来找他。锁链和绳索是很有用的，但真正有效的捆绑，是那些你无法看见的。

Dean已经把Cas彻底绑起来了。

  
+

  
并不是经常会有人企图敲诈Winchester家族的，还（或）把他们逼入角落。但有时候，会有某些个蠢货尝试这么做。今天的幸运赢家不是别人，正是Dick Roman，那个看起来过于他妈的趾高气昂的人，使得Dean根本不想认真应付他，就算现在Sam正对着他怒目而视，仿佛对方对着他最喜爱的外套吐了唾沫一样。

“你在开玩笑吧，”Sam说道，“这些条款都很清楚，Roman，你不能在你想怎么做的时候就随心所欲地即兴发挥。”

“不，”Roman慢悠悠的说道，“是 **你** 按 **你** 的喜好在这上面即兴发挥了。几年以前，人们也许就那样忍气吞声了，而没有对你吐口水。但Winchester的名号已经不如以前那么有影响力了。你们现在的据点在哪里呢？”

“你妈的房子里。”Dean答道。

“真了不起。”Roman故意拖长音调慢慢说道。如果今晚他是“双倍特大号傻蛋”的话（嘿），想必他对自己的掌控能力非常自信。他们在一间废弃的仓库里，这并不是用来会面的最佳场所。但Dean早已侦察过这里了，并且让手下在可通行的出口外面待机。

Dean对Dick一丁点兴趣都没有，只想一拳打飞那张愚蠢的笑脸。但是，当Sam认为有人侵入了他们的领地并企图分享他们的馅饼时，他的领地意识就变强了。严格说来，这场会面是Sam在主导；考虑到Dean最近刚刚把某位“跳伞运动员”（注）放倒了一次，他理应得到一些休息。不过Dean是不会放过任何在Roman面前占上风的机会的。  
（注：结合前文，这里比喻的是总是突然袭击Dean的Cas。）

话虽如此，他可没有预料到Sam会勃然大怒，“你是打算向我们施压吗？”

Roman十指交叠，似乎是想要让自己看起来温文尔雅，虽然并没有达到效果。他把一部手机扔向Sam，手机屏幕里的东西让Sam沉下了脸。Roman愉快地说道，“你确定你不想看一眼吗，Dean？它可能刚好合你胃口。”

“谢谢，但是不用了。”Dean回答道。

“Dean，”Sam谨慎地说道，“你过来一下。”

“哦，请自便！”Roman欢快地说着。“我让我的人准备点咖啡。你们呢，黑咖啡？”

Dean怎么也没想到——他走到Sam身边时，他会对着自己窃窃私语，“你最近一次见到Cas是什么时候？”

“Cas？”Dean的神色阴沉下来。“几天之前，你知道到的，在那个夜总会。”

Sam撅起嘴。“我要给你看点东西，我希望你可以保持冷静。”他把手机推到Dean手里。当Dean的眼神变得晦暗起来，Sam压低嗓音强调着，“ **冷静** 。”

有人把Cas捆在了一张椅子里，蒙着双眼。嘴里咬着一个口塞，露出了牙齿；衬衣被撕开，脖子和锁骨裸露在外。Dean用手指抚摸着屏幕。那只是一张照片而已，但他几乎已经能听到Cas喉咙里的低吼声、感觉到他呼吸时上下起伏的胸膛。Cas的脖子上有淤痕。 **淤痕** 。

“那天晚上你的动静还真不小！”Roman叫唤着。他举起杯子，扬起眉毛，喝了一口。

“你的人看见我和这家伙——”Dean对着Roman晃晃手机，“——在一起，所以你就认为，怎么？你觉得你可以利用他来对付我？”

“还有，他们说Winchester家老大不是个生意人。”Roman讥笑着。

“Dean。”Sam揪住Dean的夹克边缘。这份顾虑令人心安，却也没有必要。因为Dean根本没兴趣把自己的手伸向Roman的脖子。

Dean向Sam慎重地点点头。“放弃交易。Roman不能坏了规矩。”

Sam愣住了。“你确定？”

“当然。”Dean把手机扔回给Roman，他抓了一次又一次才拿住它。“他什么都得不到。”

“你以为我在虚张声势吗？”Roman难以置信地说道，“只要我一句话，你的小朋友就要开始缺胳膊断腿了……”当Dean掏出那把他藏在夹克后面的手枪时，Roman 的声音逐渐低下去。Roman的保镖纷纷拔出自己的配枪，而Dean的双眼直直注视着Roman汗津津的前额。

“是啊，”Dean说道，“我就是这么认为的。你接受交易，或者交易取消。”Sam愣了一会儿才恍然大悟，令人忍俊不禁。但他很快接受了Dean的指示，用手机悄悄给Bobby发了信号。

“他 **现在** 正在我手里！”Roman咆哮着，紧握着手机，就好像那是他的武器。“你是打算告诉我，那个 **你** 在屁股后面追着的蠢货对你来说什么都不是？”

当Roman像一袋不新鲜的马铃薯一样瘫倒时，真是让人感到无趣。

短时间内，现场一片混乱。当他们的老板倒在地上抽搐时，Roman 的小弟们纷纷陷入恐慌，大声喊叫着、盲目地开着枪。Dean找机会成功开了几枪，而Sam躲在了他身后，召来了救援。

说真的，Roman就应该直接接受交易。

最终，现场并没有伤亡。那些都不算，至少，Roman还活着。当Dean俯视着他的时候，他恶狠狠地瞪着Dean。但是，从他体内涌出的大量鲜血流得地板上到处都是，使得他的眼神没有起到任何作用。Dean用脚踢了下Roman的脑袋，刚好使自己可以看到弹孔的位置。就在Roman的下颚底部。漂亮。

Dean能听见Cas正向他走来。Bobby和一群人像猎犬一样，迈着重重的步伐、低声发着牢骚。但是，当Cas从仓库的另一边出现时，他的步伐清晰而沉稳。

“嘿。”Dean抬起头。

Cas对他点点头。他穿上了一件夹克外套，脸颊和下巴布满了擦伤。他拽着一把突击步枪，不过Dean把它从Cas精疲力竭的手里夺了过来。

“你刚才在哪儿？”Dean问道。

Cas指指上方。“屋顶那儿有个阁楼。”

“他们伤害你了？”

Cas轻轻地发出啧啧声，看起来很恼火。“是的。”

Dean在Roman身边蹲下，温柔地拍拍他的脑袋。Cas在他身旁一同蹲下，Dean对着Roman说道，“你根本不知道这家伙是谁，对不对？我打赌你以为他只是个用屁股来勾引我的家伙而已。”

Sam发出了大吃一惊的声音。“你知道Cas会逃出来？”

“见鬼，Cas多半是故意让他们抓住他的。”Dean用胳膊勾住Cas的肩膀，看到Cas突然紧张起来，他大笑着。“难道不是吗，Cas？如果你不想，没人可以偷袭你。”

“可你 **让** 别人袭击了你！”Cas突然怒气冲冲地吼道。“如果我刚好不在怎么办？如果他抓走了其他人怎么办？”

Dean愣住了。“那只是Dick Roman而已，Cas。他可不是什么大人物。”

“那是个 **陷阱** ，Dean，针对你的陷阱，而你大摇大摆地走进去了。”Cas恼怒地咆哮着。他试着从Dean身旁走开，没走多远，Dean就抓住了他的胳膊。“住手！你糟透了，还很幼稚。你知道这只是Roman计划的开始吗？他背后有人，当这些消息走漏后，他们就会冲你来！”

“Cas，你是在担心吗？”Dean蹒跚着被Cas推到了地上，屁股着地。Cas爬到了他的大腿上，双手捧住了Dean的脸。

“你如此 **愚蠢** ，”Cas咬牙切齿地低吼着。“你冒了不必要的险，为了什么？就为了感觉自己还活着？”

Dean双手环上Cas的腰，用力地搂住。“是啊。有我和你一起呢，不是吗？就好像在一个都是蝎子的坑里，在亚马逊丛林里，处处有凶险。”

Cas的喉咙深处发出了某种浑厚的声音，垂下脑袋，将额头与Dean相抵。Dean抱着他，在他听到一声非常微弱、几乎听不见的、差-不-多-温-柔-得-像-是-幻-觉-一-样的吸气声后，不禁愣神。

“嘿。”Dean抚摸着Cas的腰侧。“嘿，你想看着我让他们受折磨吗？”

Cas耸耸肩。“可能吧。”

“当然，你想。”Dean捧着Cas的下巴，引导他抬起脸，好让自己欣赏Cas冷冰冰的瞪视。那是某种不同的愤怒，但它非常美味。或许不只是美味。Dean想把它全部锁进一个盒子里，一个只有他有钥匙的盒子里。“来吧，Roman还活着。我们可以弥补一下。”

“你依然很蠢。”Cas愤愤地说道。

“我知道，宝贝。”

  
+

  
回去的车程上，大约安静了十五分钟的样子。十五分钟后，Cas突然失去控制，猛地扑向了Dean。Dean任由他摆布，因为有时候，他会选择不做一个混蛋。

“安静点。”Cas低声咆哮着，在Dean身上抓挠着，就好像他们并没有在几天前刚刚做过爱一样。Dean本想在接下来的几个星期内——如果有必要的话，可能会是一个月以上——都回避Cas，好把他逼入现在这样的状态。不管怎样，他的目的达到了。所以，也许说到底，Roman还是有点用处的。

“我在这呢。”Dean笑着，胳膊环绕着Cas的肩膀，双腿缠绕着Cas的腰。他们的衣服脏兮兮的，但是Cas坚持不懈地紧贴着他推挤着他，啃咬着他的脖子，并在急促、尖锐的爆发中磨蹭着他的胯部。所谓奇迹就是，他们之间还隔着几层衣物，但Dean已经硬了。

Bobby在前座开着车，Sam坐在副驾驶位上。他们中的某一人（或者两人同时）立即打开了收音机，并且调至他们可以承受的最大音量。表现不错。

Dean试着蹬掉自己的鞋，但是失败了。Cas的一只手搭在了Dean 的大腿内侧，掰着他的腿，让自己在那腿间紧绷的V形区域磨蹭着。Dean的阴茎翘起着，他有点困惑同时又兴致勃勃，因为Cas正在发出那些、只有Dean在他身体里面时才能听到的激烈呻吟。

“Dean。”Cas喘着气。

后座的空间并不大，Dean 的脚踹到了玻璃窗上，他的脑袋抵着车门，但那些都无关紧要。Cas在他怀里就像只野兽，他先前的愠怒被不顾一切的欲望所覆没。

“根本没有其他人，是不是？”Dean一把抓住Cas的头发，迫使他看向Dean的眼睛。“你只是在嫉妒，并想要证明一件事。”

Cas嘶吼着，但是Dean知道，嫉妒只是一枚钩子而已。Dean可以把它拴在Cas的肋骨上，然后拉扯它。

“说出来，Cas。”Dean加大了手里的力道。“说你需要我。”

他能感觉到Cas 的性器顶着他的大腿内侧，火热而沉甸甸，但现在静止不动了。只要Dean想，他就可以变得耐心十足。他抬头欣赏着那双蓝眼睛里的交战，直到Cas开了口——那句话听起来就像是从他喉咙里生生扯出来一样。“我需要你。”

Dean赢了。

一切都步上了正轨。世界正变得清晰。Dean把Cas拥在怀里，这一切就都有意义。尽管在Dean吻他的时候，Cas正试图别过脸，同时发出低吼声。

Cas是个聪明的孩子，还学到了新的伎俩。所以Dean要给他点奖励，那才公平。

那个吻是生猛的，牙齿之间相互碰撞，因为Cas正在挣扎。Cas在Dean唇间气喘吁吁，推着他的胸口，然而矛盾的是，他 **仍** 在Dean身上蹭动着。Cas的脑海里正剧烈斗争着，但操控它的把手在Dean手里。他牢牢握住它，同时在Cas唇间喘息着。Cas咬了他一口，Dean不禁笑起来。

Dean改造过许多人，但那些从未成功过，因为人们最终都离开了。人们一旦瞥见你真正的模样，就会立即抛弃你。因为那些人愚蠢，薄情，并且对此感到害怕。

但是，Cas不会这样。Cas身上唯一的恐惧就是 **这个** ——很明显无论他的灵魂中有着怎样的根基，它都使他局促不安。那些钩子一路到底，Dean可以利用它们来把Cas改造成他要想要的任何模样。他可以将Cas从现在那个迷失的、难以成形的生物，重塑为某种具有力量、目标明确的人。Dean可以在Cas身体的每一部分都做上标记——看得见的或者看不见的——而Cas会全盘接受。

其他人可以拥有金钱和力量。而Dean所想要的，只是那个会一直回到他身边的人。

“你完蛋了。”Dean宣布道，抓着Cas，托着他的后脑勺把他固定在自己怀里。这让他们的动作有点不协调，但那无关紧要。他们现在只是两具相互依存的肉体，有如野兽般在这狭窄的空间里扭在一起。因为在这世界上，已经没有任何比这更重要的事情了。

Cas在他脖子处喘着气，每次喘息都伴随着一声沮丧的哽咽。Dean心中生出怜悯，一只手抚摸着他的后背，一直向下直到手指没入Cas的臀缝，钻入那火热的空间。“哦，”Cas喘息着，更剧烈地摩擦着Dean的身体，向着Dean的髋部和手心里来回蠕动着，充满感激又极为疯狂。

“操，真棒！”Dean咆哮着，Cas无助的啜泣声激发了Dean的高潮，一股炽热的无上快感在他下腹蔓延开，沿着脊柱上窜，挤压着肺部的空气。Dean的双手抠着Cas的臀肉，不停向上耸动着身体。有一只鞋子不幸飞了出去，打在了车顶板上。“该死的，Cas，操！”

Dean不确定是谁先到达了顶点，但当他回过神来后，他的胯部有一滩潮湿的痕迹，显然不是他的。Cas满足而浑身无力地将整个人摊开着，趴在Dean身上。

“嘿，Sam，”Dean呼唤着。Sam没有回答，所以Dean假设他只是在散发怨念。“Sam，让Ellen准备待命。回去后我想让她马上看一下Cas的情况。”

  
+

  
他们一回到安全屋，Dean就把Cas交给了Ellen，Ellen把他拽到了客房。在经历了今天的事情之后，针对遗留的潜在危害控制，Dean还有一些工作需要和Sam以及Bobby一起处理一下。他们的对话进行了相当长的时间，以至于在Sam宣布结束时，Ellen已经替Cas缝合完毕。

“他还好吗？”Dean问道。

“更糟的情况他都熬过来了。”Ellen答道，给了他一个意味深长的眼神，使得Dean翻了个白眼。“是的，他没事。”

Dean进入房间的时候，Cas正在淋浴。那是一间很小的客房，但那是因为整个安全屋都很小，完全比不上他们的旧房子那样宽敞而功能齐全。Dean并不 **想念** 老房子，但他知道Sam很喜欢它的便捷性。很久之前，Dean就告诉过他们，高机动性和不被任何事情束缚的优势在哪里，但不见得Dean所有的建议都是好建议。估计他们很快能搞定一个新的地盘。一个没这么容易被摧毁的地方。

Cas走出浴室的时候，Dean站在门后。Cas正用毛巾擦拭着他的头发，按理来说这应该是把他拦腰抱住摔到床上的绝佳时刻。但当Dean看到Cas的身体时，他僵在了原地。

“啊，见鬼。”Dean叹了口气。

Cas转过身，放下毛巾挂在肩膀上。他脸上没有任何表情，但他歪着脑袋，研究着Dean的神情。

Cas的前臂和腰上都是绳索捆绑的痕迹。淤青大面积遍布在他的躯干上，直至下腹部，以及肾脏侧边附近。那湿淋淋的、漂亮的皮肤被玷污了。甚至连他的内裤低低地挂在他臀部上这个事实，也没能让Dean靠近他。

“那是Dick干的？”Cas的回答只是一个困惑的表情，Dean抑制了凝结在喉咙里的恶心声音。“你喜欢吗？”

Cas呼出一口气，略微恼怒。“你觉得呢？”

“我想你有可能还是在耍我。”Dean说道，“你设计了这一切，这样我就能把你带回家。”

Cas转过身，把毛巾挂到椅背上。Dean期待他会说些什么，否认他的陈词或者挖苦他。但Cas只是安静地坐在床边，把脚搁在自己的大腿上，按摩着脚踝。他的背后也有淤青。其中有一部分也许是Dean弄的，但他分辨不出来。

Dean脱掉了衣服。衣物悉索的声音让Cas愣住了，看到Dean把皮带扔在椅子上，不禁皱眉。

“Ellen给你上药了吗？”Dean爬上床，跪在Cas身后。

“是的，它们非常有效。”Cas回过头，看到Dean的手僵在了空中——他向他伸出了手，却无法触摸他。Cas绷紧了下巴。对于Dean正在做什么，Cas什么都没问，只是钻进了被窝里，转向他那一侧，背对着Dean。

Dean无法触碰他。Cas知道Dean为什么会在这里，并且他明显也知道为什么Dean没有碰他。

有其他人碰了Cas，那令人感到 **恶心** 。

如果Dick还活着，Dean会在他身上发泄他的懊丧，但那一切已经结束了。这里只有Cas，正闭着眼试图入睡，因为他知道Dean不会在这种状态下要他。不能在这种状态下要他。

Dean可以制造新的标记，来覆盖那些丑陋的痕迹，但他知道，旧的痕迹依然在那儿。他需要重新开始，在一具干净的、没有被污染的身体上重新开始。

Cas动了动肩膀，试着让自己更舒适。

Dean依然想要Cas，那也是事实。他到这里来，就是为了在Cas身上寻求慰藉，虽然他大脑的逻辑部份告诉他那个念头已经消失了，Dean的其余部分则拒绝接受这个提示。这也解释了，为什么他会钻入被子里，挪到Cas背后，紧贴着他。

“你在干什么？”Cas喃喃着，试着越过肩膀看向他。

“闭嘴。”Dean伸出胳膊，搭在Cas身上，格外小心地留意不要太用力——他可不想让那些痕迹比原来逗留更长时间。“别动。”

“Dean——”

“别扭来扭去！”Dean跨出一条腿，勾住Cas，将他们的身体缠得足够近。“放轻松。”

“放轻松，”Cas冷冷地重复道。“你正对着我的脖子吹气。”

“是啊，好吧，是有点难。”Dean把鼻子贴近Cas的耳朵后方，深吸一口气。他的手向上轻抚至Cas的胸口，摸着那里的胸肌，好奇地揉捏着它。Cas的乳头没有变硬，显然他的内裤里也不会有什么趣事发生，但手掌里平滑的触感让Dean感到非常有趣。准确地说，这是种崭新的体验——既然Dean早已在Cas失去意识的时候操过他；还有另外一次，Dean在没有干他的情况下，小心谨慎地剃光了Cas睾丸周围的毛发——但这依然是不同的。真奇怪。

“我没有给你下套。”Cas承认道，“我知道Roman在盯着你，但我没有计划过这些。”

“就算你有，我也不会介意。不过，很好，我很高兴你告诉我这些。”Dean的手从Cas的胸口移至他的肚脐。一副关于纹身的画面在Dean脑海中成形：一种深色而醒目的图案，从Cas 的脖颈处开始，一直蜿蜒至Cas的阴茎—— **在** 他的阴茎上。那听起来很酷。另一种念头很快覆盖了第一种。“嘿，Cas，我想让你加入我的保安组。”

“什么？”他几乎能从Cas的声音里听出他正皱起眉头。

“你非常擅长发现一些盲点，堵上一些缺口。所以这合情合理。”

“你想……”Cas小心翼翼地把手掌覆在Dean的手上。“你想雇用我吗？”

“作为顾问，当然。”Dean点点头，又向着Cas挪动了几下，直到自己舒适地用胳膊搂住他。“当然，你会在暗处陪着我。Sam起初一定会不乐意，但他会妥协的。怎么，你觉得我养不起你吗？”

“那不是问题所在。”

“太棒了！”Dean闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。这一整天的疲惫终于钻入他的身体，让他的四肢变得沉重起来。过了一会儿后，Cas也放松了下来。但Dean一直都知道，他最终总是会屈服的。

Cas哪儿也去不了了。


End file.
